The present invention relates to a kind of microphone.
With progress of technology and improvements of people's living conditions, various high-tech products are widely used more and more. For example, all kinds of microphones are used in a meeting room or other business occasions. We have designed a lot of different microphones including ear hook microphones.
For the ear hook microphone presently, an ear hook microphone usually includes an ear hook which is worn on a user's ear, a cable pole which extends forwardly from the ear hook and a microphone which is connected at the distal end of the cable pole. The product is made of common metallic tube, to some extent, it is flexible and is helpful for restoring the original shape after using. The Chinese utility model patent NO.: 200520011973.1 with the title “An Ear Hook Microphone” filed on Apr. 30, 2005. has many progress on the basis of the prior art. The ear hook microphone includes an ear hook which is worn on a user's ear. A cable pole extends from one end of the ear hook. A microphone is fixed at the distal end of the cable pole. A stop block is formed at the other end of the ear hook, which presses on the rear portion of the ear. The ear hook is coiled to be an unenclosed and semicircular structure by a wire. The stop block links a plurality of cables which transmit electric signals. The ear hook is flexible.
However, there are still some defects existed in the technology at present. The existing microphone is usually produced into a whole. The ear hook and the cable pole is integrated into a whole or the cable pole is fixed on the ear hook directly, which restricts the length of the cable pole. So we cannot provide more different positions of the microphone to a user. Even if the user bends the cable pole to adjust the position of the microphone, the cable pole is easy to be worn out or broken after repeated bending.